


Firecall

by Bubblegumlocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumlocks/pseuds/Bubblegumlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2007, preDH.  Hermione's trapped at a Death Eater's stronghold, and we all know what DE's do in their spare time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecall

The bindings holding her hands were chafing as she struggled against them. They were cold and each time she moved they tightened until she stopped. Hermione couldn't stop moving long enough for them to loosen to be comfortably. She was strapped naked to a chair, facing an empty fireplace, a whole large room behind her. She was forced to keep facing the fireplace, and each noise behind her brought her fear that much closer to the front.

She had been in the Death Eater's house now for the past three weeks. She had not been clothed since she woke up in a bathtub, three masked men leering at her until she was clean. She shivered thinking about it. She was fed enough, and forced to bathe in front of other Death Eaters every other day, but she had not yet seen clothes or her wand in those three weeks.

Hermione was getting tired of looking at the fireplace.

A shiver went up her spine as she heard someone approach her chair. The steps were slow and heavy, and the swish of robes was just discernible. It was one person, alone, and suddenly her bindings were loosed. She tried to stand, but couldn't and collapsed in front of the chair.

There were a pair of black leather boots in front of her. She looked up, following the boots until the knee, and then following close-fitting trousers over slim hips, up a broad chest, into the impervious mask that was Lucius Malfoy's face.

She gasped and tried to cover herself, the knowledge that she had been naked in front of him for three weeks escaping her.

His wand was pointed at her. "Up, filth."

She lifted her nose, but stood nonetheless. "You--"

He slapped her, leaning down into her face to spit words at her. "You will speak when asked to, whore."

She swallowed and eyed his wand warily. He motioned for her to turn around and face the door on the opposite side of the room. With his wand, he prodded her to walk, directing her to her bath.

"You will bathe alone today, but the door will be locked and watched. Someone will come for you in thirty minutes time." He threw a soft violet robe at her and left the room, his boots clacking against the tile.

She sank into the bath gratefully, closing her eyes as she sat in the warmth. Her thirty minutes were up too soon and the door opened. She was again surprised to see Narcissa at the door.

"Come."

Hermione obeyed, slipping into the robe as she followed Narcissa into her room.

"Kneel."

Hermione looked at her, confused, but Narcissa kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground. "Stay."

Hermione sighed loudly, more than angry at being treated like some dog. She bristled when she felt a wand at her temple.

Narcissa kept the wand trained on Hermione and threw some floo powder into the familiar fireplace. Hermione didn't recognize the name of the place. She waited, on her knees until Narcissa spoke again.

"Someone would like to speak with you, filth."

She pushed her until her head was through the fireplace. She had made only a few firecalls before, and the sensation had not improved. Her knees were already aching and she was frustrated when she found herself looking at Lucius again. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she felt a hand slide up the back of her knee.

Lucius smiled and began to disrobe.

Hermione was shocked and confused. He didn't say a word to her, only methodically unbuttoned and folded his clothes as he took them off, until he was fully naked. He stood in front of her, within arms reach. He smiled again as he reached down and began to stroke his cock.

Hermione jumped when she felt the robe she had hastily put on vanish on the other side of the floo. Lucius was still moving his hand slowly over his cock, occasionally dipping down to cup his balls. She tried to close her eyes, but found she couldn't. The sight before her was oddly alluring; all that pale flesh and pale hair was almost glistening by the firelight. He stepped closer and she could smell him, smell his arousal as he bent down on his knees, his cock within inches of her mouth.

She jumped again when a finger traced down her back, nudging the cleft of her arse before rubbing her clit. She swallowed and looked Lucius in the eye.

"Come now, pet. Be a good little whore and suck Daddy's prick."

She glared at him and opened her mouth to speak. He surged forward and held her jaw open, stuffing his cock in her mouth before she could even blink. She choked a little, and he put a finger in her mouth to keep her from biting. The finger on her clit began to rub harder, taking shorter and faster strokes until she was moving with it. A finger entered her slowly and she could feel each knuckle as she leaned back against the hand.

Lucius smiled again. "You like that? My pretty wife loves to play with pretty pussies." He used his empty hand to brush her hair back, tucking strands behind her ears. "Let Daddy and Mummy take care of you, pet." He removed the finger from her mouth and used her distraction to snap his hips back and forward again.

Hermione moaned as he forced her back through the floo, further onto the finger that was teasing her. Narcissa's free hand slapped her arse and Hermione jumped, swallowing a little more of Lucius's cock.

"Oh, yes, pretty pet. Daddy likes that." He held her hair and began to fuck her mouth.

Narcissa removed her finger and smacked Hermione's arse again. She bent down and licked Hermione lightly before shoving two fingers in her cunt.

Hermione moaned around Lucius, causing him to moan too. "You are such a good little whore. Daddy should reward his pet more often if this is how she behaves."

Hermione's jaw was aching as Lucius continued to fuck her mouth, and then three fingers were in her cunt and she was practically screaming with every thrust. Narcissa slapped her arse again, and bent down to bite it. She twisted her fingers and bent over again, using her tongue to tease the tight cleft in her arse, tasting the moisture she was spreading around. She curled her fingers and Hermione screamed, her knees giving out and pushing her further into the floo.

Lucius took advantage of the situation by squeezing her breasts that had suddenly come through, pulling a whimper from Hermione's beaten throat. He slowed his thrusts, using her warm mouth as Narcissa used hers. He pulled Hermione's head back by her hair, and thrust once, twice more into her mouth, coming with such force that Hermione choked as Narcissa slipped a slim finger into her arse.

"That's good, pet. Take it all. Drink all of Daddy's come, like the whore you are. Mummy likes your pussy; I can hear her from here. She's moaning around your clit and I know she's got a finger in your arse. Do you like it, pet? Do you like it when Mummy and Daddy play favourites?"

Hermione moaned again, her eyes closing as it all became too much for her.

~*~

She opened her eyes slowly, extremely uncomfortable. She was naked, and bound tightly to a chair. The bindings holding her hands were chafing her as she struggled against them.


End file.
